Trini Kwan/2016 comic
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Yellow Ranger (I) |-|2 = Green Ranger |-|3 = All-New Yellow Ranger |gender = Female |season = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) |color= Yellow |homeworld= Earth |firstepisode = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 0 |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = }} :For the original TV version of this character, see Trini Kwan :For the version from the 2017 movie, see Trini KwanTrini Kwan (2017 movie) Trini Kwan is the ' Yellow Ranger' of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as the All-New Power Rangers. Character History Main Comic Series Trini was chosen by Zordon to wield the power of the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin to become the Yellow Power Ranger. She is a bright, supportive and athletic young woman who is able to assist Billy with zord maintenance due to her own advanced intellect. She initially wanted to pursue a similar career to her father, who was a doctor in Taiwan, but since participating in the World Peace Summit she has found a new trajectory in life. When Tommy fell unconscious after his battle with Scorpina, she made a request to Zordon that she perform a power scan on him, noting that his heart rate was heightened. The two bonded during the analysis, with her recognizing Tommy's guilt over his actions under Rita's spell. During the scan, Tommy began to hallucinate and, along with the scan itself, gave Trini clear evidence that Rita's control had done more damage to Tommy than he'd been letting on. During the battle against Lord Drakkon's Black Dragon, Trini and the other rangers have their powers severed after Billy's Power Coin is taken. She is re-powered as a Green Ranger thanks to Tommy's Power Coin and reclaims control of her Zord. She is abducted during the battle with Finster's Goldar Army and uses the situation to reclaim Billy's coin. With Billy's Zord regained under their control, they form the Megazord, stop Goldar and travel to Lord Drakkon's dimension to aid the rebels against Rita's forces and save their lost friends. In an attempt to regain Zordon's tether to their world, Trini and Kimberly reclaim the fragments of Zordon's Staff from a black market dealer named Zosma. Power Rangers: Pink! At some point after the World Peace Summit, Zack and Trini started dating. Now living in South America, Trini literally crash lands into Kimberly when she comes to get her - having overcome her fear of heights. After explaining the situation to them, Zack and Trini are willingly to help Kim and become rangers one last time using the Sword of Light's power. Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger - Green Ranger powered= With the Yellow Ranger powers taken by the Black Dragon, Tommy Oliver sacrificed his powers to activate the powers of the other Rangers. Zords * Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord * Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal * Wrist Communicator * Power Morpher ** Sabertooth Tiger Power Coin * Blade Blaster * Power Daggers - All-New= Trini , no longer a Ranger, became one again through the Sword of Light. Arsenal * Wrist Communicator - Black Dragon Armor= By modifying her morpher's teleportation function, Trini was able to utilize the parts of the fallen Black Dragon after reprogramming it ahead of time. This allowed her to create an exosuit of armor to fend off Rita's forces long enough to reclaim Billy's Power Coin and scare Rita away. }} Notes .]] Portrayal Behind the Scenes See also References Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 comic team) Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:All-New Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Comic Characters